Last night, good night
by velvetcat09
Summary: Gently pressing his lip on the boy's forehead, muttering. "I'm sorry, good night." UK x US, my second fic in English. Sorry for the bad grammar and if you don't mind, RnR?


**Last night, good night**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Last night, good night by Hatsune Miku**

**A/N: Songfic, K+, UKxUS, Brotherly love.**

~~xxXxx~~

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru_  
_Kimino yokogao_

**Your profile,**  
**dreaming peacefully**

He gazed at the younger blond beside him, a tiny hand clutched tightly into the sandy blond's hand. Sleeping with an innocent smile spreading on his face. Dreaming peacefully without knowing what will come tomorrow.

_Kizukazu koboreta namida_  
_Hoho wo tsutau_

**Without I even realize,**  
**these tears falls on my cheek**

Somewhat, it hurts when he imagine that when he woke up, he found that there's no one beside him anymore. Then the innocent boy would search for him without knowing that his brother was sailing to the others country at the dawn, leaving him alone in a huge mansion. Thinking that his brother was going out to the town for hours, then waiting him while gazing at the window lonely. Just thinking that making a single, lonely tear fell from his cheek.

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo_  
_Konomuneni kakusitetano_

**I'm trying to hide**  
**the heartbeats of my sorrow**

Clutching into his shirt, feeling his heart ache. Should he wake up the sleeping boy and tell him that he'll leave him for years in this huge mansion alone and then the boy would cry, begging for him to not leaving him?

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

**Last night,Good night**  
**Last night,Good night**

"Sorry."

_Kono koe karetemo_  
_Kienai merodii_

**This night, I hold your hand**  
**tight, and fall asleep**

More tears falling from his cheek as he realized that the boy snuggled closer to him. Maybe, tonight, he'll hold his younger brother's hand tightly. Embracing him, then falling asleep beside him with hand still holding his brother's.

_OYASUMI_

**GOOD NIGHT**

"Good night, Alfred."

_Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido_  
_Kimito sugosetanara_  
_Chiisana sonna kibou sae_  
_Omou dake no kiseki_

**I think it would be wonderful,**  
**if I can spend another morning with you**  
**Even if that's only a mere hope**  
**miracle that I only imagine**

He hope that when the boy wake up, he'll find his beloved brother beside him, smiling warmly at him, and the boy will smile as well. Then enjoying their morning with those hand still holding each other. He want to see that smile on the boy face when he wake up tomorrow. But he can't, he can't see that smile tomorrow. Sometimes, it hurts when you hoping something that you know it wouldn't come true.

_Nanimo tsutaenai mama_  
_Sayonara wa ienaiyo_

**When I can't confess anything**  
**I can't say 'good bye', too**

When there's a time that the older brother had enough courage to tell him, that he'll leave him, it would end with Arthur running away from the boy and hiding in his room, sulking. And Alfred will frowned at his brother. Why, it was just a simple words. "Good bye.".

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

**Last night,Good night**  
**Last night,Good night**

"I'm sorry."

_Itsukawa mukaeru_  
_Saigowo omouyo_  
_Yozora ni negau no_  
_Tokiwa no egao wo_

**And when I think that the end**  
**will come someday**  
**In this night sky I pray**  
**for that smile to remain forever**

He sighed, wiping the tears away. Gazing back at the small form beside him, a gentle smile spreading on his face. The night will end, and the dawn will come. For now, he'll stay beside him, holding into his tiny hand. Hoping that he can still see the boy's smile at the morning. Until then, he'll stay still.

_OYASUMI_

**GOOD NIGHT**

Gently pressing his lip on the boy's forehead, muttering. "I'm sorry, good night."

**The End**

~~xxXxx~~

Note: Wew, my second fanfic in English, well, sorry for the grammar and the mistakes (If there is). LOL I can't believe that I wrote this without using the Translator! (Well, I'm still a Junior High Schooler and I'm in level B in English class :I Doesn't that makes sense?) Actually, USUK is no longer my favorite pairing. But my friend (who claim me as her dad.) request me an USUK fanfic. Erhm, it's not an USUK , but an UKUS fic.

Did I fail at the angst?


End file.
